


Shot in the Ass and You're to Blame

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Brat!Pietro, F/F, Fem!Clint - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Held Down, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Claire and Pietra have a game they like to play. Pietra is a sore loser.





	Shot in the Ass and You're to Blame

Claire was attempting to shoot Pietra, who ran around the gym, with specially made foam tip arrows. 

They’d been a gift from Toni, to “put the brat in her place.” It had been said lovingly towards the Sokovian but Claire had accepted them with far less fondness and a little more determination. Unfortunately, Pietra was simply delighted with the new game and there wasn’t much place putting.

“Come on old woman!” Pietra called. “You have to try harder!”

“I’ll show you trying harder,” Claire grumbled under her breath and shot another arrow after Pietra.

Pietra laughed and dodged it easily, the blur of her movements dashing to a new angle.

Claire huffed and drew another arrow.

Since Pietra’s paths were so unpredictable it was hard to follow the rule of shooting where she was going to be instead of where she was. She might shoot where Pietra was headed straight towards but then at the last moment Pietra would veer to the side. 

It was a good thing Pietra was honest about when she had been bested or else Claire might assume she dodged them all.

Pietra turned on a heel and Claire took a breath before letting an arrow fly.

It whizzed through the air and Claire was amazed when Pietra slid to a halt, the arrow clattering to the floor directly behind her.

Pietra turned to her with a look of shocked indignation. “You hit me in the ass, you- you... ass!”

Claire stared back at her for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

Pietra’s expression changed from one of indignation to outrage. She snatched up the arrow and marched over, throwing it at Claire’s feet. “Don’t laugh at me, old woman!”

This only made Claire laugh harder and she managed to choke out, between laughs, “You didn’t see that coming, huh?”

Pietra’s answering shriek made Claire fall to her knees, laughter wracking her body.

“It’s not funny!” Pietra cried and Claire rolled to her back, clutching her stomach.

“What’s not funny?”

Claire looked through watery eyes to see a bewildered Steph, standing with nate at the gym door, presumably for their time to spar.

“Claire shot me in the ass!” Pietra stomped her foot, sending new peals of laughter through Claire’s body.

Nate’s lips twitched and Steph pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh. 

“Well um,” Steph’s voice was high, trying not to let the laughter spill out. “It seems like that might have ended your session, so do you mind if we use the area to spar?”

Pietra huffed and stomped off. After taking a moment to collect herself, Claire followed.

The exertion of an afternoon of shooting and dealing with Pietra certainly deserved a relaxing shower and the team locker room showers were going to do perfectly. The water never ran cold, thanks to Toni’s clean energy. 

Claire stripped, tossing her clothes into a heap in her locker and went into one of the spacious showers. 

She didn’t see or hear Pietra and distantly wondered if she’d stomped off to Wyatt to complain about Claire without a shower.

Claire turned the shower on and stepped under the hot spray with a hum of appreciation.

One of the sturdy benches that Toni had ordered for what Claire knew was not for chaste sitting purposes was in this shower stall. Claire didn’t like to think too much about what Toni actually used them for.

She briefly considered pulling it away from the wall to sit on and just let the warm water soak her but decided against it. She could have a bath later if that was what she really wanted.

Claire was just washing the soap away from her body when she felt the snap of the towel on her ass.

She yelped and jumped, turning to see Pietra with a huge, shit-eating grin on her face and a towel in her hands.

“You didn’t see that coming?” she asked.

“You little brat.” Claire glared, rubbing her ass. “You probably gave me a fucking welt.”   


“You hurt my bottom as well.” Pietra’s grin turned to a pout as she pivoted to show her smooth, pale ass to Claire. There was no mark to speak of, from Claire’s arrow or anything else. It was also perky and round, but Claire was focusing on the unblemished part. 

“You might have even left a bruise.”

“Do that again and I’ll  _ really _ hurt your ass,” Claire grumbled, turning away from Pietra and back to the water.

There was silence and Claire figured that Pietra had sped away laughing to herself.

Then there was another  _ snap! _ right on Claire’s other cheek.

She screeched and whipped around to see Pietra with wide eyes.

“Oops,” she said, fighting back a smile.

Claire’s eyes flashed and she reached forward, grabbing Pietra and yanking her in.

Slipping her foot under the bench, she pulled it away from the wall and put it in place, bending Pietra over it

She pinned Pietra’s wrists at the small of her back with one hand and delivered the open handed smack to the round of her bottom with the other.

Pietra gasped and let out a soft, “ _ Oh. _ ”

Claire gave her another spank and this time was a quiet moan that escaped Pietra’s lips.

Claire paused, the only noise in the showers her and Pietra’s heavy breathing. Claire was still standing under the water, but the spray missed all but Pietra’s feet, flecking droplets over her skin and her hair, laying in a fine sheet down her back. The drops sparkled on her pale skin like diamonds.

Softer, leaving her hand lingering over Pietra’s soft skin, Claire gave another experimental spank.

The high whine that escaped Pietra’s throat was unmistakably from pleasure and Claire inhaled sharply.

She started to loosen her grip, saying, “Kid, I-”

Pietra cut her off, her voice breathy but commanding. “No, no, don’t stop  _ now!” _

She bowed her head, silver strands falling forward into her face.

Claire looked her over and saw Pietra’s legs shift apart, revealing swollen, pink folds. There was a small triangle of silver hair at the top, then smooth, bare skin.

Claire pressed two fingertips to Pietra’s folds and moaned quietly. It was just as soft as it looked.

Pietra keened, new slick leaking from her entrance.

Claire rubbed her fingers over the soaking folds, dipping one inside of her.

Pietra gasped and lifted her hips as much as she was able in her bent over position, pushing Claire’s finger in more.

Claire moved her back down and pressed her finger in deeper, moving it in and out slowly.

Pietra whimpered and her fingers grasped at nothing, wrists still captured in Claire’s grip.

Claire pulled her finger out till just the tip teased at Pietra’s entrance and pressed a second fingertip next to the first.

Pietra’s folds spread around Claire’s fingers slowly, beautifully.

Pietra moaned, thighs shaking as she took Claire’s fingers inside of her.

Claire pressed her fingertips to Pietra’s inner wall and dragged them out, pressed all the way. This movements made Pietra’s toes curl and another keening whine sound from Pietra’s panting mouth.

Claire did it again and again, building a spiking fire deep in Pietra’s cunt.

Pietra writhed under her hands, hips jerking into the bench. Claire kept her pace deliberately uneven, drawing high noises forth.

Pietra’s cunt began to tighten. “Please Claire!”

Claire sped the thrust of her fingers, Pietra’s cunt making soft slick noises, muted under the noise of the spray.

With one deep thrust, Pietra arched and came, mouth falling open with a silent gasp.

Claire could feel Pietra’s cunt clench down on her fingers, holding them deep within her. She could feel each hard pulse of the muscles around her, slowing and weakening gradually.

When the spasming subsided, Claire slowly pulled her fingers and away and released Pietra’s wrists carefully.

Pietra slumped forward, hands grasping at the bench. “ _ Блядь _ .”

Claire turned to wash her fingers in the still hot spray when she was forcibly turned to face a suddenly standing Pietra.

She threaded her fingers through Claire’s hair and kissed her.

Claire kissed back, licking into Pietra’s mouth. Pietra slumped in Claire’s arms, legs still weak. Claire’s muscled arms wrapped around her and supported her as they kissed.

“You are good with your hands, old woman,” Pietra said huskily.

“Again with this old woman talk,” Claire growled. “We’re gonna put that mouth to better use.”

Pietra’s features lit up in a devilish grin. “I’ll be in your room,  _ old woman. _ Don’t leave me waiting long.”

She pecked a kiss to Claire’s lips and sped off.


End file.
